


Peace

by CatherineYu_06300630



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineYu_06300630/pseuds/CatherineYu_06300630
Summary: "But it's not you,and it's not me..."男孩繼續唱著歌詞,沉穩的歌聲中卻帶著一點苦澀.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> 處女座,小學生文筆...

"Same lips red, same eyes blue. Same white shirt, couple more tattoos..."在尖叫聲及粉絲們的視線包圍下,舞台上的捲髮男孩緩緩的唱出了歌詞,綠色的眼眸像是汪洋大海,裝載著整片的溫柔,卻參雜著一絲的孤寂.  
還是一樣的你,但從什麼時後開始,我們只能互相看著彼此,隱藏自己的愛意?同樣的紅唇,同樣的雙眼,但從什麼時候開始,我們只能遙望著對方卻不能傾訴自己的心意?

"But it's not you,and it's not me..."男孩繼續唱著歌詞,沉穩的歌聲中卻帶著一點苦澀.  
是呀,我們也早已不是當初的我們了,當初不顧旁人,眼中只有彼此的我們.太多的壓力把我們拆散了,敵不過現實,只能向它低頭.

"We're not who we used to be..."刷著吉他的右手中指上,一枚戒指閃閃發著光,上面刻的字是"peace"  
我們早就不復以往,那些公司上頭的意見、劈頭蓋臉如海嘯般湧來的各種評論,像是一道牆般的橫在了我們之間,而且越築越高.我們不再像以前那樣無話不說.更多的,是不知如何開口的沉寂.

"We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me..."燈光聚焦在男人的身上,站在舞台上的Harry左手按著吉他,彈出一個又一個和弦.  
我們只是兩個眷戀過往不願離開的人,離開我們兩個曾經的歸屬,離開彼此.過了這麼久,還是無法輕易離開你,還是想著你,哪怕是一個對著自己的微笑也覺得滿足.

"Fridge light washes this room white, moon dances over your good side..."跟著旋律輕輕地搖著頭, Harry此刻像個孩子一樣,可愛的用頭點著拍子.  
過了這麼多年,你會像我一樣時常想起對方嗎?這些年的生命中遇到了許多人,但都沒有一個像你一樣讓我感到放心快樂,你和我有同樣的想法嗎?彷彿你才是我的家,我的歸屬.

"Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat."歌曲來到尾聲,吉他停止後迎來了排山倒海的掌聲和尖叫.無數的花被丟上了舞台,Harry給了粉絲們一個大大的飛吻後和樂隊成員們一起謝了幕.  
1D休息了這麼長一段時間,每個人都發行了自己的專輯,那個曾經的青澀捲髮男孩也蛻變成了一個舉世聞名的搖滾巨星,擁有一大票的粉絲,事業也蒸蒸日上,但不知為何心裡卻總覺得空了一塊.

"Harry,有人找你—"Mitch邊喊道邊朝著Harry走來,順道給了Harry一個鼓勵性質的擁抱,"可別讓你的客人等太久,VIP耶"  
"好歹等我換件衣服吧"Harry受不了的拍了拍Mitch的手臂,他可不想穿著這因為沾滿一身汗及礦泉水所以濕答答的演出服去會客呢.  
脫掉了演出服套上了件簡單的Tshirt,Harry踩著那雙演出時的皮鞋走去了會客室,他實在是懶的換褲子和鞋了,客人什麼的都見鬼去吧.

短短的腳程中,Harry的思緒非常不合時宜的飄到了自己的西裝褲上—某天偶然的看到了幾張自己"前隊友"Louis的街拍,那衣服的花紋和自己的褲子有幾分相似,這算是情侶衣的概念嗎—噗嗤,Harry為自己突然的想法輕笑了一聲.

"找我有什–什麼事?"打開門的Harry一瞬間懷疑自己是不是看到了自己前一秒鐘才在想的那男人—眼前的這個男人穿著一件黑色的帽T,腳上踩著一雙Vans基本款,還穿著黑色的緊身牛仔褲,後面頭髮有點長,戴著一頂鴨舌帽,*而且身高看起來並不高*.  
(對不起Lou–但這真的太可愛了哈哈哈)

但只是裝扮像了點而已,他怎麼可能在這兒呢Styles,你想多了吧.Harry整理了一下自己的思緒,等著眼前男人的回應.  
"真傷人,竟然認不出我了?"男人摘下了帽子,隨手整理了下瀏海後,轉頭用那藍色的眼珠一動也不動的盯著他,講完話還不負責任的舔了一下嘴唇,歪著頭繼續看著Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> 是HE！  
> 努力趕工中…


End file.
